


Free Falling

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt Halloween and the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt vacuum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

Damn it, this is pissing me off. I should be in orbit around L4 heading in for Tro and Q's Halloween party instead of floating in space. I barely got us out of the shuttle before it exploded and now we're just floating here. Howard doesn't look good, but he's a tough old coot. Been through much worse than this and lived to lie about it.

Not sure what happened to the shuttle. I'll have to have Q tow it in when they get here. I know they will. Q is expecting me; he was going to meet the shuttle, plus he knows when something happens to one of us. Got that whole empathy, space heart thing going on. It's not the same as how he is with Tro, but it's still there.

I bet their place looks great. Q and Tro always throw a hell of a party. Lots of food and a ton of good beer. Not the crappy stuff I usually drink. I was supposed to dress up as a vampire this year too. Even fucking dyed my hair black for it. What a waste. By the time I get there the whole thing will be over. Not that it matters because my costume was in the shuttle. I didn't have time to save it.

I wonder when they'll get here? I've only got a couple of hours of oxygen in this suit. They better be hauling ass or its not going to be pleasant. My hand is cramping up. I think the fingers are going numb. I can't relax; I need to hang onto Howard. If he floats off they'll never find him in time. He needs a doctor; too bad Sally is at the party. She's probably drinking all the scotch too. That woman can put it away.

I wonder if the party has started yet. I bet it's warm there. It's always warm on L4. They're like the lady who lives under me who keeps her heater on all the time, even when it's hot outside. Desert people Q says. I know. I've been to the desert. I've seen the people. They treated us like heroes instead of terrorists. I got flowers; me and Q both did.

Shit, there's something in my eyes. It's probably that cheap hair dye I used. I bet the sweat is making it run. I'm going to kick some serious ass if I have black streaks on my face. Q and Tro'll never let me live that down. Hell, it doesn't matter. I'll probably be dead before they get here. What a totally lame way to die, floating in space, staring at the stars. I wonder if this is what it was like for Tro. He never talks about what happened with Q and losing his memory.

Maybe I'll end up losing mine and then Cathy will find me and take me to the circus. Heh, that's every boy's dream right? Run away to the circus. Who would find me? I won't be me to discover me maybe Trowa can be me if I'm him. I'm not getting back in zero. Hell no, I'll just stay there with Cathy and never get my memories back. Except I would miss everyone. Fuck, that's probably not a good plan then. Besides if I did that I'd have to cut my hair and start making eyes at Q and that would be just weird.

Is that a light? I think it's getting closer. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. It better be real. If Q lets me die out here I am going fucking haunt him for the rest of his life. This is so not cool. Oh yeah it's definitely getting closer. Good, I would have hated hanging out at their house. I don't want to know what Q and Tro do to each other. I bet Tro is into kinky. It's always the quiet ones.

I'm tired. Gonna close my eyes for a minute. Just a minute, no longer. I need to be awake when they get here. They need to know about Howard. That he needs a doctor real bad. Just a minute, that's all it will be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your friends are going to be fine. Mr. Maxwell has a cut on his forehead that had to be sutured, but primarily he is suffering from oxygen deprivation and exhaustion. He should be much improved by tomorrow morning. Mr. Howard has internal injuries and is in serious, but stable condition. He has a long road ahead of him, but I expect that he will make a full recovery."

The solemn faced group of young people smiled back at the tired looking doctor. Relief lighting the load of worry that made them look much older than they undoubtedly were. It was one of those moments that would stay with the man for the rest of his life. When he felt he was failing as a physician he would think back and remember those faces. Finding comfort in knowing that he had made a difference.


End file.
